fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario vs Sonic
Interlude Golden:The fight everybody wanted to see after the console war! These two rivals are at it once again! Which blue and red mascot will end the rivalry once and for all? Will it be the plumber? or will it be the hedgehog? Mario Golden:Mario is the famous mascot of,and an icon of Nintendo,and one of the most famous videogame characters ever,along with being the red hero of the mushroom kingdom. Mario through his adventures has various power ups,which can give him various forms,powers,and abilities! Like the fire flower,which allows him to shoot fireballs from his palms,or the leaf power up,which allows him to fly,swing his tail,and glide,there's also the ice flower,which allows him to shoot iceballs,there's boomerang Mario,which allows mario to throw boomerangs,the propeller mushroom which allows him to also fly,Boo Mario which allows him to turn in a Boo,and become intangible,although this *attempts to stop laughing* MAKES BOOS FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM! BWAHAHAHA! *coughs a bit* Okay,anyways,with the cloud flower he can create clouds to jump on,and with Cat Mario,he can run on all fours,climb on walls,and perform a diving attack. With Frog Suit,he can swim in water much better,and while he is very slow on the ground while wearing this suit,his jump is very high,with Statue Mario he can turn in a statue,and with the hammer suit he can throw hammers,with the mini mushroom he becomes tiny,and with the mega mushroom he becomes giant and can destroy anything on his path,and with the blue shell he can turn in Shell Mario and shell dash,with the Copy Flower he can clone himself,same with the Double Cherry. With the metal cap,he becomes metallic and immune to damage briefly,he also doesn't need to breath at all. With the rainbow star he can become invincible,and with the rock mushroom he can turn in a giant rock version of himself and roll towards the enemy. With the spring mushroom he turns in Spring Mario and starts jumping very high. And with the battle cards,there are various effects,his stats can be boosted,deal damage,passive nullify damage,and he has various healing power ups,such as Max Candies,and etc. He and Luigi also defeated Dreamy Bowser,who was powered by various dream worlds and with the dream stone,he also defeated a power star boosted Bowser,and could kick a castle. He also defeated Culex,who was a time based being and much more stronger than Smithy, And let's not forget Cappy,he can use Cappy to possess someone!,he also has Stopwatch to stop time,and he could swing Bowser by the tail and literally THROW HIM! he also could tank hits from Antasma. While he might not be fast physically,he has great reaction speeds,capable of reacting to lightning and lasers!,and he has the vanish cap,invisible mushroom,and the invisible effect to turn invisible! He also can be scaled to the millenium star,like the other mario characters,the millenium star being friggin billions MFTL! However,Mario has his own weaknesses,as some of his power ups have time limits,but despite that,don't underestimate a plumber ever again! Note: I don't know all of Mario's power ups,but the ones i know,even if they're not listed in this bio,will be used. Sonic Golden:Sonic,mascot of SEGA,Hero of the earth,or mobius in some canons but game sonic is being used,is a cocky blue hedgehog,and like Mario,he is one of the most famous videogame characters ever. Sonic has his iconic speed,which helps him alot against enemies,with his speed he can do iconic attacks like the spindash,homing attack,light speed dash,and much more. He also isn't without his power ups,and while he can breath underwater only temporarily,with the aqua shield he can breath underwater for as much as he wants,however if it hits for example an enemy,the aqua shield will disappear,and with the blowfish he can place a mine that looks like a puffer fish,slowing down opponents if they hit it. With the blue shield,he is immune to electricity based attacks,and with the bowling bomb he can drop a rolling bomb that can damage and slow down opponents. Festive Umbrella Boost boosts his speed for a short time. There are also the wisps,which grant him various powers,like the black wisp which grants him Black Bomb,which makes him turn in a giant bomb and invulnerable,and can detonate to cause harm,and can charge to cause more harm. With the Cyan Wisp,he can turn into a destructive cyan laser,move at lightning speed,and can penetrate through robotic armor. With the Purple Wisp,he can turn into Purple Frenzy,where he becomes a purple chomper,chomp through obstacles,and grow its mass by devouring matter,when reaching a maximum size,Purple Frenzy can suck in smaller objects. With the Violet Wisp,he can turn into the Violet Void,and turn into a living black hole and suck objects in,but however not objects that are too heavy or big. With the indigo wisp,he can turn into the Indigo Asteroid,which is basically a miniature planet,which can create a gravitational pull,which can tear objects apart and pull them in the asteroid ring,it also can levitate. With the yellow drill,he can turn in well...a yellow drill,capable of burrowing underground in a few seconds. And with the Crimson eagle he can fly. And with the ivory lightning,he friggin becomes a lightning bolt itself at lightning speeds! and with electrokinesis. With the jade ghost,he can turn invisible and intangible,and not be able to be detected by enemies. As the Blue Cube,he can send powerful shockwaves by slamming into the ground,ripping enemies apart. As the Magenta Rhythm he is capable of semi flight,basically like Crimson Eagle. With the Orange Rocket he can create jet prepulsions to launch himself mid air with enough friggin force to punch through robot armor and thick layers of metal,and charge for higher speeds. And with the pink spikes,he becomes pretty much a ball covered in durable and razor sharp spikes,and destroy reinforced crates,he can stick to a surface,climb walls,and pierce opponents,and it can be used to augment the spin dash. And with the Red Burst,he has limited pyrokinesis,being able to create a shield of flames that can incinerate virtually anything it touches,and create explosions of fire that can be channeled to shoot the user higher in the air,and his speed increases. With the Gray Quake,the body density is heavily increased and jumping and falling on the ground can cause destructive shockwaves. And with the green hover,it's simply another flight ability,and allows Sonic to ring dash. And with magic hands,he can grab an opponent,shrink them,and throw them! And at last,the final color blaster,when they come together they begin rotating in a circle and Sonic performs an homing attack and then he's suspended in a spin attack and amplifying his attack with the hyper go on energy. And he can penetrate the Nega Wisp's Armor in one shot and knock the Egg Mobile a distance away,however he can only do so by collecting all of the wisps. And there is Super Sonic,which greatly boosts his strenght and speed,and durability,he was capable of beating Dark Gaia,and Solaris,who was going to consume the timelines of the sonic multiverse,he was also capable of being in the form for days,oh and he also can use Chaos Control. However,Sonic has his weaknesses too,he is cocky and arrogant,rarely taking an opponent seriously,Super Sonic's time limit is inconsistent too,and he can be knocked out by it,Eggman managed to once with the big arms machine and draining him,and Eggman almost killed him,he only managed to survive with a chaos emerald. But despite all of this,Sonic is a pretty tough opponent,be careful if you try to fight him,for you might be too slow! Fatal Fiction (Mario jumps to knock the box with his head as a coin appears with Sonic winning the home territory advantage,the fight taking place in Green Hill.) Golden: Well,it looks like Sonic has the home territory advantage,but can he still beat his nintendo rival from years ago? We'll see. (Green Hill.) It was a nice day in Green Hill,there were birds flying around,a nice sun,etc. Everything was normal,until a blue blur suddenly ran through green hill and stopped. The figure was soon revealed to be a blue hedgehog with green eyes smirking,this was Sonic the Hedgehog. He was having a nice day,there was no Egghead around,no stupid robots to beat,everything was normal.. Sonic actually started to get a bit suspicious,he fought Eggman almost everyday,why would Eggman suddenly just give up? it's impossible,was he planning something new? "Hmm...." Sonic said,still suspicious. From the other side of Green Hill,a purple portal opens,as a yell is heard as a chubby red plumber with a "M" on his hat,and a large moustache and a big nose was sent flying out of it,he coughed a bit before he got up,this was Mario. Mario looked around,this wasn't the Mushroom Kingdom,where was he?. Sonic noticed Mario and the portal closing,he was suspecting that Mario was one of Eggman's minions,after all he did came out of some random portal. Sonic immediately ran in front of Mario,making him jump a bit and making him slightly yell. "Hello there,Sonic's the name,Speed's my name." Sonic smirked. "Woah!....I'm uhh...Mario." Sonic raised an eyebrow despite that he didn't have one,this guy really looked suspicious. "Do you by any chance know someone called Dr. Eggman?" "Dr....Eggman? W-Well i think i saw somebody in my world,that had quite some futuristic technology,there was this egg shaped head,with a large moustache,and a huge grin on his face on the tech,i s-saw a red egg shaped man-" "Now,stop right there." Sonic said,starting to think this guy was one of Eggman's minions. "H-Huh?" Mario was confused. "Now now,i don't appreciate a minion of Eggman attempting to lie to me just to trick me into a trap,that gets old,ya know?" "W-WHAT? But i-" "Now stop with those lies,cm'on." Sonic then punched Mario in the nose,sending him meters back,and the hedgehog smirked. "I know how this is gonna end,you try to attack,and i kick your butt." "H-hey!" Mario said,slightly angered. "What? You want me to show you? Well here i go." Sonic suddenly became a blue blur as he starts spindashing and ran at Mario. We see in slow motion as Sonic is about to hit Mario,Mario moving out of the way,as Sonic hits the ground and turned back to normal. "Huh??" Sonic was surprised,he didn't expect Mario to casually dodge. Mario prepared himself and got a serious expression on his face,Sonic replied with a smirk. "You actually dodged my attack,nice,but that won't save you from my other attacks!" Sonic prepared himself for combat. FIGHT! Mario pulled out his hammer as Sonic ran at him,Mario swinged his hammer at Sonic multiple times,but Sonic dodged everytime. "You're too slow!" The hedgehog taunted. Mario eventually got a lucky hit sending Sonic flying but Sonic quickly got up. WIP Results Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Competitive Rivalry Theme Category:Human VS Animal Themed Fatal Fictions Category:Mario vs sonic themed fatal fictions